five_nights_at_kaseys_television_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Junior
Chase Junior(born on August 12th, 1983) soon having the last name "Miller" ''after marring Ashley Miller. He plays multiple characters in the Five Night's at Kasey's Movie's. ''Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's: The Movie, Withered Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 2: The Movie. Phatom Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 3: The Movie, and Nightmare Ranger in Five Night's at Kasey's 4: The Movie. Acting Life Chase Junior lived in a middle class family in Sacramento, California. He grew up with a twin brother, Zachary Junior, and soon a little sister, Ashley Junior. He entered the military branch, and into the army when he was 9 years old. He completed training 15 years early and started normal training at the age of 11. Sadly as the age of 12, his parents died in a car crash so he had to help support himself, his twin brother, and his young sister. At the age of 15, that's when his acting years started, along with the army being his part-time job. On June 21st, 2012 they made a arrangment on making a movie called "Five Night's at Kasey's" after a disaster inccident with the Puptatonix. The movie contuined to be scheduled and organzied. Soon two years later they started recording the movie. Chase was to play Ranger, the pirate kid, which his ownself as Ranger is his nickname. He was soon scored on a high preformance during the recording. About a month later the movie was released, he was the "Favorite" in the FNaK movie with Ryder being behind him. So long they started making plushies based off them as animatronics and made a lot of money off of them and soon toys of them. Fans wanted them to make a second movie and so that's when the next movie was made. His fame grew and grew to fans drawing and making fan art of him. He soon became the most loved character of all time! After about 5 years of acting even in other movies, he got married and started a family with Ashley Miller. He started to wind-down on all the acting and retired even in the army at the age of 57. He then has a loving daughter; Mallory Miller at the age 38 while finishing his final years of acting. However when he's 49, he acts in a movie with his daughter, that movie gets an award at the "Kids Choice Awards" in 2022. After re-tiring of acting and being in the army, his daugter contuines his acting career for him and earns tons of awards. Around Chase being 67, he makes a come back for acting in one last movie with his daughter when she's 34. During the Five Night's at Kasey's Series During his acting career after the movies and moving into the series, Chase had to change some things in his voice acting. He had to decrease his Pirate speaking. He didn't have to say "Lassie," "Lass," "Lad," "Laddie" ''that much. However he had to keep ''"Me," ''and ''"Ye". ''Chase got to do more stunt moves as he is the main one who charges at and helps Kasey Brown get the guards. He does keep some of his Pirate accent tho. When the FNaK series are over Chase is 56; a year before retirememt. '''Trivia' * During the first season of Five Night's at Kasey's 1 TV Series, Chase was the most important role. * In ''"All Band or No Band," ''Chase, playing as Ranger got to play with Zarchary(Ryder), Skye, Snowflake, Kasey, and Rosey for that one episode only. He played Drums. * When Chase starts to get older throught the series and even around FNaK 2-3-4, he has to have makeup put on him to make him look younger. Category:Cast